


Family Of Tricksters

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 1990), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel has no clue, Axel needs to understand, F/M, Family, I wrote this for roleplays, James and Zoey are married, Mentioned Megan Lockhart, Multi, Non Canon Jesse Nieces, Non Canon Jesse Sister, Thea and Axel are dating again, Thea and James are coffee buddies, What a lovely anniversary gift, Zoey and Megan are besties, Zoey is a meta, Zoey is a pyrokinetic, it's their anniversary, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Axel isn't expecting a visit from the mother he doesn't know.James isn't expecting a visit from the wife he hasn't seen since 1990.The Rogues aren't expecting a thing.





	Family Of Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamajdandagreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/gifts).



> So.. thanks to my dear friend Rachel, I wrote this. Yay.

James is sad; depressed. He doesn't want to spend the twenty eight year anniversary alone but it looks so far like he'll have to. He hates missing her. It pains him. She's probably dead, or in another state, or worse. Crying because they can't see each other. This shouldn't be happening. But everyone else was fine. Thea and Axel were off in a room probably making out or geeking over some show, Hartley and Lisa were talking about clothing, Rosa and Sam were reading things on couples working at the same job, Leonard was silently planning a surprise birthday party for Shawna, and Shawna and Mark were planning their next 'date'. Yeah, another normal day at the Rogues HQ for you.

But Thea knows. Thea understands the James/Zoey relationship. She's talked with Megan before. Megan and Zoey go out for coffee every Sunday after Megan gets out of church. Thea and James go to coffee as well. The third coffee date was when she finally noticed his wedding band. Just resting there on his finger, sometimes he would twirl it like she was about to walk through the door. But never once did she. Thea knows how long it's been. But she isn't expecting--

Leonard heard the knock on the door, as did Axel. James was off in his 'lab' as Hartley called it. "I'll get it!" Len heard Axel shout as he headed to the door with Thea. He opened it slowly, sliding a knife from his long sleeve  _Supernatural_ hoodie(he and James had matching). His brows furrowed when he saw the woman standing at the door. "Is James here?" She sounded like she practiced about a hundred times. "Yes, he is. I'll get him for you. Please come in." Thea said, turning to go get James, a giddy smile on her face. "Mind if we get a name?" Len said sharply. "Yeah, preferably one that's not after a Scottish bag pipe band." She said, stepping in beside Axel. She was dressed in a T-shirt with a phoenix on it, a denim jacket, dark orange jeans, and ash grey boots. Her hair was blonde, eyes a greyish blue. She looked slightly like James. Perhaps a relative? Maybe the sister James would sometimes bring up? She couldn't have been Aunt Alicia. She was described with wine red hair, and bright blue eyes. So there was no way this was someone related.

Thea knocked quietly on James' door. The light sound hitting James' ears like an explosion in a silent church. He looked up from his state of trying not to cry, towards the door. "James?" Thea called out softly from behind the wood. "There's someone here, asking for you." He rose an eyebrow. There wouldn't be anyone who would want to see him today. Unless it was Barry or one of the twins--his nieces-- or maybe both. He stood up, sighing lowly as he opened the door. "Someone.. huh?" She smiled lightly, interlocking her fingers with his. "I think you'll be happy to see them." She could see the tears that had built in his eyes and she wanted to be there for him. They were like best friends almost. Almost because Thea was still a hero. She guided him towards the room, opening the door. "Go on in." James rose an eyebrow at her. This was slightly unusual. She nodded her head towards the room. It was dark in there. He slowly entered, cautious about everything. Then she just pushed him in and closed the door. "Figlio di puttana- Dearden!" He growled under his breath, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "You two seem to get along well." The female voice came from behind him. He spun around. "Well, we.. sort of are." He glanced around, looking for her. "It shows." He could see a shadow, at least his eyes were adjusting that much so far. "Do I call you a demon or what is this?" He heard an oh-so-familiar giggle. The same one that made you smile on a dark day. "Oh my God.." She was finally illuminated to the point where he could see her face. He couldn't help it. He had to know she was real and not an insane illusion. So the best way to test-- hug her. James wrapped his arms tightly around her. He didn't want to ever let go. "Lord I've missed you." Zoey lifted her arms to return the hug. "I missed you too." He could already tell this was the end of holding back tears. A few fell down his cheeks, soaking through to her shoulder. "Oh James, please don't cry. You'll make me cry." She chuckled through a shaky breath. "Twenty eight years.. has it taken you that long to find us?" James moved his hand to behind her head. "It was hard, believe me- wait. What do you mean us?" Zoey pulled out of the hug slowly to look at him. "Our son and I." Her blue eyes widened. "Axel-?" Thea slowly creaked the door open. "Yeah, he answered the door for you." 

The trip went out to where the Rogue all were. Mick was back from the training room, he had been testing his gun. "Who's this?" The gruff voice of Mick asked. "Zoey Jesse. I know who all of you are. Well.. some of you." She motioned towards Thea and Sam. "Samuel Scudder, but you may call me Sam, Miss-" "Mrs." She corrected. "Thea Queen." Thea grinned widely. "Mrs-?" Axel asked confusedly. "Axel, meet.. your mother, Zoey." She waved slowly. He stood still, frozen. "..Mom?" She went over to him, stared at him for a moment then quickly drew him into a hug. "Axel Giacomo Rosa Giuseppe." She smiled into his shoulder. He slowly pulled his arms around her. "Madre." He smiled brightly- then felt heat one his back. Zoey's eyes widened and let go of him quickly. "Take off your hoodie. Now." Axel looked shocked, but followed orders and took off his hoodie. Which was the only shirt he was wearing. He heard a whistle coming from Thea so he threw his hoodie at her. Thea giggled, then felt the heat on it, then shrieked. "Ouch! That burned!..?" Axel turned and looked at Zoey, sharing the same look as James. "I can explain but it'll take forever." She said quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jesse." The rest of the team said together. "Please just call me Zoey. Or if we're really close Zo." Axel looked at the hoodie that was smoking. "Uh, are we not gonna discuss that?" Zoey lifted a hand, the smoke suddenly disappearing. "Uh." Came from most of the people. "Hi, my name's Zoey Jesse and I'll be auditioning for the role of fire demon." Then everyone broke into laughter.


End file.
